Only Thing That Explains It
by AbayJ
Summary: It was the only thing that could explain what he was doing. A Mark and Lexi drabble.


**Title**: Only Thing that Explains It  
**Author**: Ashley Marie  
**Rating**: PG - 13, T -- For language.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nada.  
**Genre**: Romance/AU/AR  
**Timeline**: AR -- No timeline.  
**Challenge (if any)**: True Love//1000 words.  
**Fandom**: Grey's  
**Ship**: Mark and Lexi // Slexie  
**Summery**: It was the only thing that could explain what he was doing.  
**Warning**: I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.  
**Author's Note**: Written for a challenge at the challenging minds board. The link is in my profile. Come check it out, ran by a good a friend and totally ROCKS! Just a one-shot for the challenge, you can only use 1000 words and has to be about a couple about saying "I love you," for the first time! This is mine.

**

* * *

****Only Thing that Explains It**

I was freaking Mark Sloan. A plastic God, ladies man, and the best damn doctor in Seattle Grace. I was fucking Mark Sloan. A fucking God.

And yet, here I was, with a bunch of roses, candy, and a sad smile on my face. Why you ask? Because I royally fucked up, yet again. Normally though, if I had fucked up with anyone else I would have moved onto the next willing body. Probably Calli if she wasn't seeing the peds surgeronsurgeon still. She was always ready for a fucked up fuck. Which was why she was my best friend besides was why she was my best friend besides Derek.

But here I was, one again holding the candy and roses with the stupid pout on my face. How in the hell did she do this to me? I was fucking Mark Sloan. I didn't beg, I didn't grovel, and I sure in the hell didn't stand outside some internsintern's door with roses and candy because I messed up. Only time I got a woman flowers and candy was if I was guarteed to get sex after a date because of it.

Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and began juggling, which was great at, just like I was great at everything else in my life. Balancing the large box of chocolates and the two dozen long stemmed roses in one hand, I reached the other to knock on the door. Then quickly shuffling things around to make it look presentable. Who the fuck was I? Fucking Mark Sloan didn't get paranoid like a geek on his first date. I didn't even do first dates, unless you counted buying a girl a drink, inviting her to my place, and rolling around the sheet for hours a first date. I did that fairly often.

Waiting, I tapped my foot. Since I was fucking Mark Sloan, I wasn't used to waiting either. Women ran to their doors if I showed up. Wanting a chance to prove them to me, as if that would make me want to stay with them longer then it took to make love with them. It was rarely the case, but hey, they could always try right.

Then she opened the door, standing there with red rimmed eyes, a big fluffy robe, a tissue in one hand, and a glass in another. It smelt like tequila from here. Her hair was a mess, stuffed into a pony tail that hanged lopsided on the side of her head. For once I didn't care if I was fucking Mark Sloan who had dated supermodels who I had made even more perfect with my skills as plastic surgeon, because standing in front of me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"What…what are you doing here?" she whispered and my heart broke. Mark Sloan didn't do heart breaks. I broke hearts, but here, little Grey, could break my heart. Could make me stand outside the door with candy and chocolates, could make me wait for her, and could make me think the most beautiful woman in the world was the phone with red rimmed eyes and messed up hair. Only little Grey could do that.

And what in the hell did that mean? How could I be reduced to someone like Derek Sheppard by the sight of her? Derek was romantic. I was an ass. Simple logic, it worked for me. I was great at being an ass; almost as good as I was at being a plastic surgeon God. Then I met little Grey. "I…I'm here to ap…apologize."

Had I just stuttered? Had that really been me that just said that? Just like I didn't stand outside doors waiting or buy roses and chocolate, I also didn't stutter.

"How can you apologize? You slept with another woman Mark…you…you...You and that nurse! I saw you two." Okay, so I technically had been about to sleep with that nurse, but I hadn't. When she had opened that door, my little Marky hadn't wanted to play anymore. Actually it wanted me to run after her. I had, but little Grey was fast. Who would have thought those short legs could run so fast?

"I…I didn't sleep with her Lexi, you have to believe that." I said quickly and she shook her head, gave another sniffle into her tissue as the tears started to slip down her cheek, and then she tried to shut the door. No one slammed the door on fucking Mark Sloan.

I dropped the roses and candy and held my hand to the door. I held the door firm and wedged my foot into, holding it open. "I didn't Lexi, I was about too, yes, but I didn't." I tell her again, my voice calm. She only shook her head but didn't try and slam the door again. Lexi couldn't hurt a fly and she couldn't hurt me that was for sure. Thank God for her soft nature.

"I…I thought we meant something Mark, but we didn't did we? I was just another fuck." She says and I can't help but smile. Little Grey didn't cuss. It was almost too cute to here her say that foul word that was too ugly for her pretty lips.

Taking another step in, I slam the door and took more three more steps, until my body crowded her. She backed up until she hit a wall. I smiled and brought my hands to her face. "Little Grey, you do things to me no one ever has before. Do you know that?" I asked. "I love you little Grey that is the only thing that could explain the things I do."

"You love me?" Her voice just a squeak and I smiled.

"Why else would I buy fucking two dozen roses, candy, and wait for you to get to the door. Or why would I think you have never looked more beautiful right now? Even with the red eyes and sniffles, it's because I love you."

Then she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh Mark, I love you too!" Then I did something I did a lot, I kissed her deeply.


End file.
